Daddy, Don't Go
by Briefs Hikaru
Summary: Goten reflects on his father a few years after he ran off to train Ubuu. Did his father really love him? Or was Goku not the man he thought he was? Please R&R!!


A/N : More angst from me? You bet! But this one is different from the others! For one, this one has a song in it. Second, it has Goten in it instead of Trunks.  
  
Trunks: She didn't get ME this time! yay!  
  
Goten: Ack! Why me?  
  
Mel : *shrugs* I just wanted to. This fic is dedicated to my best friend Gotenluva!! She's also an author on this site so go check out her fic, Iron Tears.( If you love this one, you'll love hers. Heck, if you like Goten at all, you'll like it. Even if you don't like Goten, you'll probably like it anyway. (It will convert you!) Without her love for Goten, I'd never have written this, so you can thank her for the story by reviewing her fic as well as mine! ( but since your here, review mine first! hehe)  
  
Now, I have not been fortunate enough to see the end of the Majin Buu saga, or any of GT, so this my seem a little off, but if it is, consider it a AU fic, but I think is right. The setting is a few years after Goku left to train Ubuu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not, will not, and can't own DBZ. (If only I was rich and I could buy it. But I'm broke and I can't. Boo.) I also do own the song used. It's called "Give You Back" by Vertical Horizon. (Boo again.)  
  
  
  
Daddy Don't Go  
  
The young man woke suddenly from his sleep. Sitting up he looked around his room, trying to clarify where he was. His dirty clothes littered the floor, along with a few text books stacked beside his bed. His desk was about the only thing that was clean, but only because his mom refused to let it get cluttered for a moment so he could study better. Something he found no point in. It was nothing he concerned himself with. Yet, it seemed to be the only thing she cared about now and days, his studies.  
  
Then again, what else was there to worry about? Gohan was off and married to Videl, having become a scholar just as their mom had always wanted him to be. And his father, well, there was no need to concern themselves with him for awhile.  
  
Goten sighed deeply, laying back down on his bed, but knowing he wouldn't fall back asleep tonight. The images of his dream swum through his mind and he remembered why he felt so down now.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Tousan? Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry Goten," he smiled, "I'm just going off to train for a while. Ubuu needs to become strong, like you, but when we're done, I promise we'll be back."  
  
"But Tousan! You can't leave! I need you!" Goku laughed, standing up from giving his younger son a hug.  
  
"Come on, your a big kid now. You have Gohan here and your mom. They'll look after you. And what about Trunks? You have him to play with. You have plenty of friends here. But right now Ubuu needs a friend, so I'm going to play with him for a while. I'll be back though, don't worry."  
  
"Tousan..." he whimpered, as his father and Ubuu both lifted off towards the sky.  
  
"Tousan...Tousan! Don't leave!" He felt himself struggle to get air borne, but for some reason he couldn't. "Tousan! Tousan! Come back! TOUSAN!!!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
Standing up, he went to the window and opened it, letting the fresh, cool night breeze blow in, hoping the fresh air would do him some good in clearing his mind. He sat on the window sill, letting the wind play with his short, ebony, hair. He sighed deeply. He could see clearly, the day of his dream. The day his father had left them again. After being so glad, how could things have gotten so messed up?  
  
Trying to get the thoughts out of his head, he clicked on his radio, keeping the volume on low so as not to wake his mom. The sounds a familiar tune reached his ears, a song that he had found a particular liking for.  
  
~~~ I need to know if you were real  
  
'Cause I've been known to get it wrong~~~  
  
He buried his head in his knees, not being able to keep his tears back. Looking out to the sky only reminded him.  
  
'Tousan,' he thought, 'What did I do wrong? Was it something I did?' Goten cried to himself, feeling like a two year old, but not caring either. Why had his father even come, if only to leave him alone like this?  
  
~~~When the memory comes  
  
I'll say I'm always in the dark~~~  
  
Everyone had always said good things about him. And Goten had been so excited to meet him for the first time, if a little nervous. Seeing him for the first time, Goten could hardly contain is excitement. And he had greeted him with open arms. With a hug and love. And father's pride, something he'd never known before.  
  
~~~You got me now~~~  
  
Everyone was so happy. His mom was smiling bigger than Goten had ever seen in his whole life. Gohan was so happy, as was everyone else. And for that brief instant, in those moments where his dad held him up, laughing. He truly believed that everything could be perfect. Nothing could destroy this perfect picture.  
  
How wrong could he have been?  
  
~~~I want to get you back  
  
I want to get you back~~~  
  
'I can't believe, even after everything, that he could still leave,' Goten thought, 'Wasn't I worth it?'  
  
After the end of Buu, he'd believed that they could finally be a family. That now he could have a father, just like everyone else. But he was just naive. He had always been that way. Gullible.  
  
Of course, his father had other plans. He went out to train with Ubuu, leaving them again, promising his return later.  
  
~~~Somewhere out of here~~~  
  
That was eight years ago. He still hadn't returned. He had forgotten them. The great hero, his father, Goku, had forgotten all of his friends and family, in his need to become stronger. Goten laughed softly to himself. 'Just like Vegeta.'  
  
~~~I want to get you  
  
I want to get you~~~  
  
"Your lucky, at least everyone likes your dad ."  
  
"Yeah, but yours is here. I wish mine was. I'd like to just have met him once." Trunks shook his head at his best friend.  
  
"It's better to not know what your missing. If you know what you don't have, then it hurts ten times as much not to have it."  
  
~~~I want to get you back~~~  
  
'I wish Tousan was here,' Goten sighed, a few more tears escaping his eyes. 'I love him. Even if he doesn't love me.'  
  
~~~I can't remember how it went  
  
You looked like everything I wanted~~~  
  
"Tousan, your the strongest right?" Goku chuckled.  
  
"Yep, that's me. But enough about that. Your a Super Saiyan Goten. That's amazing! Your such a strong little guy! If I'm not careful, you might get stronger than me!"  
  
"Do you really think I could?"  
  
"I think you can do anything you want to son. Remember, whatever you choose to do, I'll be behind you one hundred percent!"  
  
~~~And as you came along  
  
Slowly everything began to change~~~  
  
He thought then that he'd always be there. But he knew now he'd been foolish. He stood and sailed out of the window, flying off into the night. The air rushed against his face, brushing the remaining tears away.  
  
'Where did I mess up? Did I fail you Tousan? Somehow? Someway? I'm sorry. Was it because I couldn't defeat Majin Buu? It that it?'  
  
He landed on a cliff that overlooked the sea. Below, the violent waves crashed against the sharp rocks, spraying him gently with sea water.  
  
~~~I got you now~~~  
  
He sat down, dangling his legs over. He peered over the edge, studying the movement of the water. It was beautiful really, the way the waves slammed against the tall, jutting rocks, which stood defiant against the changing tides.  
  
~~~I want to get you back  
  
I want to get you back  
  
Somewhere out of here~~~  
  
He wondered if his father would care, if he were to run away from everything. What if he came back, and everyone had disappeared. He wondered if he'd feel guilty. Goten stood slowly, still looking out at the sea.  
  
"Did you ever care??" he yelled out at the vast emptiness. "Why don't you come back?? I thought you cared..." he trailed off.  
  
~~~I want to get you  
  
I want to get you  
  
I want to get you back~~~  
  
"You were right, Trunks," he admitted to himself, "I was better off not knowing. I hope you forgive me for this."  
  
~~~That's enough  
  
just talking about it~~~  
  
"I wanted it, and I got it. Perhaps, I brought this on myself..." he spoke out loud, though there was no one to hear. 'Tousan, I'm sorry.'  
  
~~~I don't mind  
  
I don't mind no I~~~  
  
"I wish we'd had longer. Maybe I could have changed your mind. But I guess I'm just a failure." He stood on the edge of the cliff, toes hanging off.  
  
"But still, I wonder. If maybe you had stayed...."  
  
~~~Laugh enough~~~  
  
"Maybe we could have been a family."  
  
~~~Just dreaming about it~~~  
  
He sucked in a deep breath of sea air, tasting the salt on his lips, and slowly, gently, let himself fall forward.  
  
The air streaked passed him, different then flying, there was no ki around him. He was falling faster than he normally would. Faster, and yet everything moved slowly.  
  
Looking down, he could see the spikes coming closer, the screaming waves waiting to swallow him. He closed his eyes. At a time when he was throwing away everything, unable to make anything matter when his father wasn't there, but this was peaceful.  
  
He saw outside his body, seeing himself slowly, gracefully falling, to disappear forever under the ocean's current.  
  
This was happiness.  
  
~~~I need to know if you were real  
  
I'd hate to think I'd been fooled again~~~  
  
And yet, this was the ultimate loneliness.  
  
And yet, this was the ultimate sadness.  
  
~~~And as the vision fades  
  
I'll say I was blinded by your eyes  
  
I felt them burn~~~  
  
Now it was out of control. He had no more control over anything. His body was tumbling, twisting. Now the ocean was dangerous and the rock intimidating.  
  
'No, this isn't what I want!' he realized, as the sky began to turn towards the lighter colors of the early morning.  
  
'But, what do I want?'  
  
~~~I want to get you back  
  
I want to get you back  
  
Somewhere out of here~~~  
  
"TOUSAN!!" he yelled, closing his eyes, not wanting it to happen, but knowing it was too late.  
  
~~~I want to get you  
  
I want to get you ~~~  
  
For a second, everything stopped. All was still. In this next moment, he was flying away from everything. He was flying towards the sky.  
  
He felt weightless, and so carefree.  
  
Maybe he'd been right after all.  
  
This was happiness.  
  
~~~I want to get you back~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, how did I do? Please review! I really want to how well or how bad I did. 


End file.
